All Dogs Go to Heaven 2
All Dogs Go to Heaven II is an animated sequel to the original All Dogs Go to Heaven. Cast Singing cast *Jesse Corti - Charlie Barkin (singing voice) *Dom DeLuise - Itchy Itchiford *Sheena Easton - Sasha La Fleur *Ernest Borgnine - Carface *George Hearn - Red *Adam Wylie - David *Jim Cummings - Jingles Non-singing cast *Charlie Sheen - Charlie Barkin *Bebe Neuwirth - Annabelle *Wallace Shawn - Labradour M.C. Plot Charlie Barkin welcomes his friend Itchy Itchiford to Heaven; but confesses himself bored by the afterlife. Carface Caruthers, the pair's old enemy, steals Gabriel's Horn, attempts to pass through the Pearly gates using the music they perform in-order to open it so he can leave Heaven with the horn, but it closes on him to protect it from being stolen; he winds up getting stuck on the gate when he tries to head to the other side of the entrance and then pops himself out of the gate. Before heading to earth, he tries to take off his uniform, but knocks the horn down to earth causing him to dive into the purple cloud hole and catch the horn before it lands into the ocean. He loses the horn after getting hit by the airplane and getting sucked into the engines. He continues to fall to earth to get the horn that landed somewhere in San Francisco. The dog angels are alerted of the Horn's theft by Anabelle, the head angel, who sends Charlie and Itchy to San Francisco, California to retrieve the Horn, and gives them 1 miracle to use. Upon arrival in the city, the two dogs discover themselves as ghosts and therefore unable to interact with the physical world. At a tavern where Charlie falls in love with a pretty Irish Setter named Sasha La Fleur; Carface appears in a corporeal form granted by a red dog collar created by 'Red', who gives Charlie and Itchy equivalent collars effective for a single day, in hope of later gaining the Horn himself. Charlie and Itchy meet Sasha and the human boy David who ran away from home to become a street performer. Charlie then leads David to believe that Charlie is his guardian angel. Before leaving for "Easy Street", Charlie uses his miracle to grant Sasha the ability to converse with David. Upon seeing the Horn taken into a police station, Charlie and his group retrieves it, with Carface failing to steal it from them. Reluctant to return to Heaven, Charlie conceals the Horn in a lobster trap. On Easy Street, David and the dogs entertain an audience with magic tricks, but a rainstorm and David tumbling into a fountain ruins the act. David thereafter reveals his belief that his father and stepmother, expecting a new child, will care less for him; but is persuaded otherwise by Charlie. As Charlie and Sasha embrace, Charlie's collar vanishes and he and Itchy become ghosts again. Determined to fulfill his promise to accompany David home, Charlie approaches Red, who presses Charlie to give him the Horn, with Carface kidnapping David and demanding that Charlie brings Red the Horn to Alcatraz Island in exchange for David's life. Charlie brings the horn to Red, who uses it to capture Heaven's canine angels and send them to earth in the cells of prison, including Anabelle; whereupon Charlie, Itchy, Sasha and David fight Red and recover the Horn, which Charlie plays to free the other dogs who returned from Heaven and send Red to Hell. Carface comes out of hiding and attempts to downplay his involvement. However, he does offer a genuine apology hoping to finally make amends with Charlie but Red drags him into Hell after himself, which reveals to everyone that Carface sold his soul to Red in exchange for his collar. Charlie gives the horn back to Anabelle in exchange for his life and says goodbye to Itchy who decides to remain in Heaven. After Charlie reunites with Sasha and David, they head to David's house where David returns and reunites with his parents. David's step-mother is happy that he is alright and explains she has been worried sick and says just because she is pregnant meaning she does love him and that they are a family. David and his parents then adopt Charlie and Sasha, before enjoying their new life together. Musical numbers *It's Too Heavenly Here - Charlie and Angel Chorus *Count Me Out - Sasha *"My Afghan Hairless" - Jingles *"It Feels So Good to Be Bad" - Red *On Easy Street" - Charlie, David and Itchy *"It Feels So Good to be Bad" (reprise) - Red and Carface *"I Will Always Be With You" - Sasha and Charlie Category:Animated films